memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Episodenbeschreibungsseitenbenennung
Die MA/en hat nach dieser Diskussion ALLE Episodenbeschreibungen mit dem Zusatz „(Episode)“, also „Titel (Episode)“, versehen, selbst wenn es keinen anderen Artikel gibt, der den Platz benötigen würde. Die Vorlage:EpLink wurde entsprechend vereinfacht und der ganze #IFEXIST-Kram rausgenommen. Wäre das nicht auch eine gute Idee für uns? Hier mal eine Auflistung der Vor- und Nachteile (wie ich sie sehe): ;Vorteile: *Keine Probleme mehr mit eventuell nötigen Verschiebungen wegen Artikeln mit gleichem Titel (siehe auch hier) *Die Vorlage:EpLink könnte massiv vereinfacht werden, was **1.) die Wahrscheinlichkeit verringern würde, dass uns nochmal sowas wie mit Spezies und Kulturen passiert **2.) die Situation im Bezug auf Spezial:Gewünschte Seiten massiv entspannen würde (und wenn wir uns entscheiden den „Vorlage:Titel/“-Kram entweder über Bord zu schmeißen oder endlich mal durchzuführen sogar endgültig lösen könnte!) ;Nachteile: *Unzählige Redirects wären nötig, um dennoch jede Episode erreichbar zu machen *Jede Episode hätte eben diesen hässlichen Zusatz „(Episode)“, nicht unbedingt sehr elegant *Nicht zuletzt: Die Umstellung wäre 'ne Menge Arbeit Meinungen?--Bravomike 21:38, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Nachtrag: Scheinbar gibt es in der MA/en nicht das Problem, dass es mehrere Episoden mit identischem Titel gibt. Wir müssten aber deswegen doch dafür die #ifexist-Abfrage behalten, die Gewünschten Seiten würden immer noch nicht normal funktionieren, was heißt, dass der, in meinen Augen, Hauptvorteil diese Aktion also nicht erreicht werden würde. Auch wenn die Sache für mich also an Wert verliert, wie seht ihr das?--Bravomike 22:01, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :ich bin erstmal entschieden dagegen. andererseits: kann man nicht statt eine Suffix einefach einen Präfix im stil von wikipedia benutzen? z.B. Episode:Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:16, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Wie gesagt, ich dachte man könnte damit das Problem mit den gewünschten Seiten lösen, aber im Moment glaube ich nicht mehr, dass das funktioniert, und deswegen bin ich auch nicht mehr so wild drauf, die Episoden zu verschieben. Egal ob Prä- oder Suffix, es wäre nicht die eleganteste Lösung.--Bravomike 09:03, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Hallo. Der Alternativvorschlag, für Episoden einen eigenen Namensraum einzurichten, kam in unseren vorangehenden Diskussionen im IRC auch auf - hat es aber aufgrund folgender Überlegungen gar nicht erst ins Wiki selbst geschafft: ::#Ein eigener Namensraum für Episoden bedeutet, das wir plötzlich zwei Namensräume haben, in denen Enzyklopädie-Artikel stehen. Alle anderen Namensräume kennzeichnen Seiten, die eben keine Artikel sind, diese Unterscheidung wäre hiermit gestört. ::#Bei der Artikelsuche werden andere Namensräume standardmäßig nicht einbezogen. D.h. ein Artikel mit "(Episode)" am Ende würde mit der Suche gefunden, ein Artikel im anderen Namensraum "Episode:" nicht! ::#Wenn man diesen Namensraum tatsächlich "Episode:" nennen würde, wären z.B. Filme aussen vor. D.h. man hätte den gleichen Artikel-Typ entlang der willkürlichen Unterscheidung Kino vs. Fernsehen auf zwei Namensräume aufgeteilt. ::#Wir hatten ein bisschen Angst, dass nach einer solchen Umstellung auch wieder die Vorschläge für eigene Namensräumen für "Raumschiff:", "Planet:" oder andere Unsinnigkeiten wieder auftauchen. ;) ::Wenn es euch grundsätzlich darum geht, dass #ifexist rauszuschmeissen - ich halte das mit "unserem" Verfahren auch bei gleichlautenden Episoden für möglich. Man könnte einfach das Episoden-Template so umstricken, dass es grundsätzlich zu "TITEL (Episode)" verlinkt, aber bei bestimmten Titeln, die man als Liste (#switch) im Template angeben müsste, einen zusätzlichen Parameter erwartet und in den verlinkten Titel einfügt (also etwa "TITEL ( } Episode)", so dass bei gleichlautenden Titeln nach "(SER Episode)" disambiguiert wird. -- Cid Highwind 13:02, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :ok, verständlich. ich frage mich nur, warum so eine trennung überhaubt nötig ist? wir kommen doch so ganz gut klar. ab und zu muss mal ein episodenartikel verschoben werden.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:07, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Also wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe geht es ersten darum, dass die Sorge besteht, dass Wikia eventuell die ifexist-Abfrage aus der Software kickt und zweitens darum damit auch die Liste der Gewünschten Seiten zu säubern.--Bravomike 14:38, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Fast richtig... ;) Die Art und Weise wie die #ifexists-Abfrage funktioniert wurde ja, vor etwas längerer Zeit schon, durch die Mediawiki-Entwickler geändert. Das hat dann zu dem schon angesprochenen Problem geführt, dass jede solcher "Existenz-Abfragen" als tatsächlicher Verweis auf eine Seite gewertet wird. Durch die Nutzung dieser Abfrage in einem vielgenutzten Template führt das dann dazu, dass solche Links sehr weit oben in den "Wantedpages" auftauchen. Grundsätzlich sieht es wohl so aus, dass diese Funktion in absehbarer Zeit nicht geändert wird, und damit dieser Fehler bei uns auf Dauer bestehen bleibt. Unsere Möglichkeiten sind also: ::#Damit leben... ::#Ohne Seitenverschiebungen das #ifexists entfernen, und damit das Episodenlink-Template unbrauchbar machen. ::#Die Seitenbenennung durch Verschieben vereinheitlichen, so dass wir das #ifexists problemlos entfernen können. ::Wir haben uns jetzt hier für die letzte Möglichkeit entschieden. -- Cid Highwind 14:58, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ah, danke für die Aufklärung. Die Sache mit den Gewünschten Seiten war bei uns schon immer ein wenig massiver als bei Euch, weil wir diese Sache mit den alternativen Episodentiteln (der "Vorlage:Titel/"-Kram) nie gemacht haben und uns leider auch nie entschieden haben, ob wir es irgendwann nochmal machen oder es sein lassen. Was die doppelten Episodentitel angeht, so viele sind es gar nicht (7x2, siehe hier), aber viel kürzer würde der Code der Vorlage nicht werden wenn wir das über #switch regeln. Kann man #switch so einsetzen, um das zu übernehmen? Wäre eine sehr gute Idee, damit könnten wir es tatsächlich regeln.--Bravomike 15:13, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Also, generell hätte ich nix gegen eine Umbenennung aller Episoden-Artikel einzuwenden, wenn dadurch das Gesuchte-Seiten Problem gelöst werden würde, auch wenn das ne riesen Arbeit bedeutet. Ich denke, der Nutzen überwiegt den Aufwand in dem Fall. :::Was die Doppelten Namen angeht, wenn man das durch dieses "switch" lösen kann, warum nicht. Man müsste nur dann wissen, auf welche Episoden das zutrifft (wenns nur 14 Episoden sind, dürfte das ja kein Problem sein). Und vielleicht ne kurze Erklärung geben, wie das dann funktioniert (für Leute wie mich ;) ). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:25, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Hab gerade ein wenig rumprobiert, #switch funktioniert in diesem Fall wie gewünscht. Bleibt die Frage, ob wir den Aufwand haben wollen und ob wir die etwas umständliche Linkführung mit Redirects und den etwas unschönen Episodenzusatz haben wollen--Bravomike 15:35, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich habe das mal testweise auf meiner Benutzerseite eingefügt: Benutzer:Cid Highwind... -- Cid Highwind 15:39, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ich habe einen anderen lösungsvorschlag für das problem mit den ep links. das problem liegt ja darin das die Vorlage:EpLink erst nachhschaut ob ein bestimmter artikel vorhanden ist. wir könnten in diese vorlage aber auch eine reihe von abfragen hineinlegen die für jeden eingebenen Episodentitel einen bestimmten link schreibt, das währe das einmahlig viel arbeit an dieser vorlage und wiir könnten uns den unschönen suffix sparen. wenn es eine neue serie geben sollte, mit neuen episoden, muss die vorlage aber aktualisiert werden--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:54, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Halte ich aus genau den Gründen nicht wirklich für sinnvoll. Was tatsächlich passieren müsste wäre eine Auflistung jedes Episodentitels mit Zuweisung eines Titels. Davon gibt es wie viel? Ca. 700? Vollkommen unzweckmäßig für eine so häufig gebrauchte Vorlage, und wahrscheinlich auch jenseits von Gut und Böse was die Abarbeitungszeit beim Aufruf dieser Vorlage angeht. ::Ausserdem weiß ich nicht genau, welches Problem dieser Vorschlag denn nun lösen würde. Unterschiedliche Suffixe für Episoden mit gleichem Titel braucht man doch trotzdem noch. -- Cid Highwind 10:46, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::moment, es geht auf einfacher. das problem ist doch folgendes: wenn ich die vorlage eplink verwende und schreibe dann sucht das system erstmal nach dem artikel "Episodentitel (epiosde)", wenn es den nicht findet sucht es nach "Episodentitel (TOS)" usw. wir müssten, bevor überhaubt ein link geschrieben wird, erstmal herausfiltern ob die gesuchte variable nicht einfach unter ihrem namen zu finden ist. davon gibt es, schätze ich mal, 20 episoden im system. also, fragen wir(ich schreibs mal in php): if($1 "Tuvix") { echo "Tuvix (Episode)"; } elseif($1 "Icheb") { echo "Icheb (Episode)"; }else{ echo "".$1.""; } :::bei der ersten if abfrage müssen also alle 20 fälle rein in denen der titel nicht ganz eindeutig ist. bei allen anderen 680 episoden muss einfach nur die variable 1 verlink werden.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:22, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Das Problem dabei ist, dass du mit deiner letzten "else"-Verzweigung blind alle möglichen Linktitel übernimmst. Das heisst ein beliebiger Text, auch wenn es gar kein Episodentitel ist, würde als Episodentitel angezeigt: wird zu einem Link zu Jean-Luc Picard, "Episodentitel-artig" in Anführungszeichen gesetzt. ::Beim anderen Vorschlag (wie auch bei MA/en zu sehen), würde daraus stattdessen ein Link zur nicht existierenden Seite Jean-Luc Picard (Episode), was die Fehlersuche etwas erleichtert. -- Cid Highwind 11:52, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::das halte ich für nicht so schlimm. die leute die mit der vorlage arbeiten sind ja nicht dumm--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:58, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Das mit funktioniert ja jetzt auch schon, so schlimm finde ich das auch nicht. Allerdings würde die Vorlage durch die begrenzte Existenzabfrage ja auch nicht kürzer werden, was ja letzendlich das tiefere Endziel ist: einfacher und kürzer soll sie werden. Ganz einfach werden wie sie aber durch die doppelt vergebenen Episodentitel sowieso nie bekommen.--Bravomike 12:48, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich habe zwar nicht die größte Ahnung aber ich stelle mir das gerade mal so vor: Könnte man mit dem PHP-Script von Shisma nicht eine Abfrage auf die Seiteninhalte setzen. Z.B. fragt die Vorlage zuerst ab, ob in dem Artikel meinetwegen was Wort "Zusammenfassung" oder "Prod. Nr." vorkommt. So kann man schon eine Vorauswahl treffen. Alternativ könnte man auch einen neuen "Code" in die Artikel schreiben wie z.B. "EPLINKFINDER" und danach suchen lassen. Dann würde das Script alle Seite mit diesem "Code" herausfiltern und so eine Vorauswahl aller Episoden treffen. Allerdings müsste der Code dann in alle Episodenbeschreibungen eingefügt werden. (Das würde ich dann machen ;)) Danach lässt man das Script nach dem Prefix wie z.B. "VOY", "ENT" suchen. Danach nach dem Artikelnahmen (bzw. Episodennamen) z.B. "Rettungsanker". Stimmen alle drei Faktoren überein ist automatisch ein Bezug zur Episode hergestellt und der Link hätte sein Ziel gefunden.--HeatPoint | discuss | 16:17, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) so wie es aussieht funktioniert es. die meine testvorlage findet ihr unter Vorlage:EpLink/temp. ich habe bisher 50 episoden eingetragen dessen titel mehrmahls vorkommt. wenn ich welche vergessen haben sollte, könnt ihr sie dazu schreiben, ich denke die sytax ist eindeutig. hier ist die vorlage in aktion: testet sie bitte ein bishen vieleicht hab ich was übersehen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:08, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Funktioniert gut und kommt auch ganz ohne if-exist-Abfragen aus, so weit, so gut also, allerdings bleibt eben die Fragen, ob die Vorlage damit nicht zu lang wird, wir haben (momentan) 47 Episoden mit dem Zusatz "(Episode)" (siehe hier), dazu kommen 7 Titel mit Doppelbelegung (siehe hier), weitere könnten dazu kommen (durch neue Serien oder einfach nur durch Verschiebungen, vergleiche hier).--Bravomike 17:25, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :über die länge der vorlage würde ich mir da keine gedanken machen. das par if abfragen sind Peanuts. ich verstehe zwar nicht warum diese if-exist-Abfragen so rechenintensiv sind, aber das hier ist garnix im vergleich dazu. oder?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:33, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß, es ist ein übler Kalauer, aber: Manchmal geht's eben doch nur um die Länge, die Sache mit der if-exist-Abfrage ist nicht die einzige Sache, die Wir bedenken sollten. Zum Beispiel gibt es noch das Problem, dass wir bei Spezies und Kulturen haben. Schon die alte EpLink-Vorlage ist hier (so weit ich das verstanden habe) einfach nur zu lang. Sicherlich ist das ein spezielles Problem dieser langen Liste, das man dort im Artikel lösen kann, aber langfristig dürfte das Problem in ziemlich vielen Artikeln auftauchen, sobald die ein wenig länger werden. Wenn man zum Beispiel einen Artikel wie Worf ausbaut, da muss allein zu jedem Auftritt ein einziges Mal die Episode angegeben werden, dazu dann viele Dopplungen, wenn man ins Detail geht, das dürfte schon zu Problemen führen, wenn die Vorlage jetzt noch weiter verlängert wird. So was sollte man einfach mitbedenken bevor man die erste mögliche Lösung umsetzt, finde ich.--Bravomike 18:36, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :verstehe ich nicht. das problem mit den ifexist abfragem haben wir doch dann gar nicht mehr--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:40, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Deswegen rede ich davon ja auch nicht. Das Problem in Spezies und Kulturen (und potentiell in jedem längeren Artikel) ist einfach nur, dass die Vorlage zu lang ist, nicht dass sie zu kompliziert ist oder zu viele Abfragen enthält. Dein Vorschlag kommt zwar vollkommen ohne alle Abfragen aus, ist aber 2.707 Bytes groß, mehr als 5mal (!) so groß wie die aktuelle EpLink-Vorlage (496 Bytes). Ich wünsche mir immer noch eine Lösung, die einfacher und kürzer ist.--Bravomike 18:46, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :wenn ich sämtliche leerzeichen aus der vorlage entferne, die ich nur der übersicht halber eingefügt habe ist sie nurnoch 2013 bytes groß. wenn ich dann noch sämtliche umbrüche rausnehme komme ich auf 1960 bytes. abgesehen davon glaube ich nicht das 2211 bytes jetzt den großen unterschied machen. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:54, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Nun, für den genannten Artikel Spezies und Kulturen waren schon die nicht mal 500 Bytes der alten Vorlage zu viel, die 2000 zusätzlichen der neuen Vorlage würden dafür sorgen, dass in diesem speziellen Artikel nur noch ein Fünftel aller Vorlagen funktionieren würden. In der MA/en hatte der Artikel en:Worf das Problem, ebenfalls mit der alten, kurzen Vorlage. Dazu sollte man bedenken, dass wr in letzter Zeit in vielen Bereichen immer mehr Vorlage nutzen, , , und es gibt bestimmt in Zukunft noch ein paar andere Sachen, die wir über Vorlagen regeln wollen. Wie gesagt, Dein Entwurf funktioniert und ist eine gute Lösung für alle Probleme, die wir im Moment haben, aber er wird eventuell in der Zukunft wieder mit weiteren Problemen konfrontiert werden. Ich will das nur zu Bedenken geben und schauen, ob es nicht einen Weg gibt, jetzt mit einem mal auch diese Probleme zu lösen--Bravomike 19:09, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :wie kommst du darauf das die anzahl und größe von vorlagen, irgentwelche probleme erzeugen? hab ich was verpasst?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:55, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Siehe Cids Kommentar zu Diskussion:Spezies und Kulturen#Bug?, das ganze war auch ein der Überlegungen bei der Umstellung in der MA/en, vergleiche en:Forum:New episode naming scheme. In der MA/en gab es scheinbar nämlich schon bei eingen Artikeln das Problem. Vielleicht kann Cid dazu was sagen--Bravomike 20:40, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :ok, ich schlage vor, wir fügen die vorlage einfach mal ein und testen ob der artikel dadurch weniger einträge in diesen artikel unterbringen kann. ok?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:45, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::ich teste es mal, über nacht wird es wohl niemanden stören^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 22:28, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) also, die vorlage funktioniert definitiv in Spezies und Kulturen. alle links werden angezeigt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 22:38, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :hier ist ein test, wie häufig die vorlage verwendet werden kann: Forum:Episodenbeschreibungsseitenbenennung/test. mit der momentanen vorlage funktioniert die vorlage 363 mal. ich habe vorhin ein einzieges zeichen aus der vorlage gelöscht, weil es zufällig falsch da war. davor ging die vorlage bis 362. es kommt wohl auf jedes zeichen an. die frage ist. wiviel brauchen wir? worf ist ein extremfall. er gehörte zur standartbesetzung von zwei serien :/ --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 23:08, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::habe die vorlage nochmals optimiert. 188 Bytes entfernt. die vorlage kann jetzt laut Forum:Episodenbeschreibungsseitenbenennung/test genau 402 mal verwendet werden. ich glaube man könnte die vorlage nocheinmal um etwa 129 byte optmieren. ich gehe jetzt aber erstmal schlafen^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 23:20, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) nach einer erneuten optimierung kann die vorlage jetzt 520 mal verwendet werden.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:11, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) kann jemand schätzen wie oft wir die vorlage brauchen?--85.178.244.123 09:35, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin (freudig) überrascht, dass die Vorlage so gut funktioniert. Anscheinend muss es da doch noch andere Gründe gegeben haben, als nur die bloße Länge. Unser aktuell längster Artikel ist James Tiberius Kirk, da funktionieren alle Vorlagen. Worf ist natürlich der absolute Härtefall, da muss man später (wenn der Artikel mal angemessen wird) einfach mal sehen. Aber so ist die Vorlage jedoch erst mal eine super Sache--Bravomike 09:43, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Also - die Vorlage funktioniert natürlich nicht grundsätzlich 520 Mal. Das Problem ist, dass es für die maximale Seitengröße während der Generierungsphase ein Speicherplatzlimit gibt. Zu der maximalen Seitengröße gehört zunächst einmal der reine Inhaltstext selbst. Zusätzlich wird aber jede benutzte Vorlage während der Generierung einmal durch ihren kompletten Inhalt ersetzt (und erst dann ggf. zu einem kürzeren Text ausgewertet). Das bedeutet, dass der experimentelle Wert von 520 nur für eine ansonsten komplett leere Seite gilt. Deswegen ist es grundsätzlich schon sinnvoll, nicht nach Belieben ans Limit zu gehen, um für spätere Änderungen noch etwas Luft zu haben. Eine so zentrale Vorlage wie die EpLink-Vorlage ist meiner Meinung nach auf diese Weise schon sehr groß. -- Cid Highwind 15:01, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC)